Power Hungry
by KravenV
Summary: An ultimate power source within Vegeta drives starving energy feeding beings to Earth insearch of him! will the Z-fighters escape these creatures & stop them before they break his pride & completely drain Vegeta of his ki! G/V. LANGUAGE MENTIONS SOME YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Trust me I had to have a get together and I didn't know any other way than having Pans 18th birthday. It doesn't have anything to do with Pan or any other character from GT it just mention them from time to time is all. Oh and I just wanted to let you all know that I wanted Pan, Goten, AND Goku to have a crush on Vegeta....I don't know why I just thought it would be really cool and you know since all 3 of them are family that would be some really good jealousy, drama, and animosity between them! sounds like a really good conflict, hu? AND JUST to let you know that Goku is not I repeat NOT in a kid body I think that is so dumb that they would do something so stupid!!! LOL **

**Well with that said I don't own DBZ or the super sexy Vegeta and any other character, I just wrote the story.**

**so with out-farther-a-dew please enjoy and please this fic IS really about Vegeta and Goku also Vegeta angst so just hang in there for this Chapter OK.**

**.**

.

Today was Pans 18th birthday and everyone and everyone was gonna be there waiting for her to arrive at the park to celebrate. Pan and Bra finally arrived at the park Gohan, Trunks and Marron all hugged and greeted them as they walked the to the rest of the gang at the picnic.

Since she arrived she'd been searching fir her beloved because she didn't want to ask everyone just yet. Ever since he saved her life she fell head over hills for the older man. Knowing him he's probably hidden behind a tree somewhere.

................

Goku sat at a picnic table stuffing his face with potato salad as he was "talking" to Gohan and Uub. Goku turned to see Pan walking toward him looking a bet concerned before suddenly the sky seemed darker, and the earth was washed in a giant shadow. Seeing Pans gaze leaving him to the sky, Goku slowly turned his head upward as well.

There a ship past over them low enough to know they'd land not too from them may be a few miles out. It was odd because the space craft was dark, shaped like something the devil himself would fly in on. The color was black and a very, very dark gray with red lights shinning for landing. But what Goku found eerie was that there were on power level to detect, nothing to identify their presence, as good, evil, alive, or dead. But the ship was flying so something alive was on board.

Once the craft past them over, Goku turned to his friends and nodded at them before they all took off to the air leaving the human women behind. -This is unreal. I never felt...nothing on a living thing. This is VERY odd.- Goku thought as he landed with his family and friends behind him, awaiting for the being to emerge.

"It's like you have to be here to know that their here. I feel nothing, dad." Goten said nervously walking up to his dads side.

"I know son, but we'll see soon whats inside."

* * *

WITHINSIDE THE SHIP

Lord Clovee stood one hand to his face as the other healed behind his back. With his black nail he traced the out line of his pale lips deep in thought. For days he'd been following this strong power level with other strong ones around it. Weird enough that every strong energy level came from this tiny planet. Clovee stepped away from the window he could smell them standing outside his ship. He smiled to himself, how easy this was going to be. The Damon he'd been waiting for had finally resurfaced within its reincarnation.

"The one that has the highest power level should and must be the Damon." Zedd second in command commented.

King Clovee bared his white fangs into a sinister smile."Play nice. Get them to trust you first. It'll be quicker that way, I'm starving and I can't wait another second."

"Yes, my Lord." Zedd bowed

King Clovee bared his white fangs into a sinister smile."Play nice. Get them to trust you first. It'll be quicker that way, I'm starving and I can't wait another second."

King Clovee squinted his eyes reading their power levels once more. "Better yet, bring them all in with the Damon. No sense in letting good food go to waist." King Clovees purred as his bright lavender eyes went back to the window.

Zedd bowed once again before exiting. King Clovee looked back toward the door then back to the window.

"To long have I waited for this day!" he laughed before frowning from his last encounter with the Damon many millenniums ago.

His thin pale lips pressed together as his right eye twitched. So close but yet so far to Queen Zabalava...wait a second. King Clovees head shot up as the realization hit him. The Damon was said to be reincarnated within a high power being in rank. But this planet doesn't seem to have rank or any power levels but the ten people that stood before his ship and a power level not to far from here making it a total of eleven decent energies and a few high energies. It all seemed strange and confusing.-_may be the Damon is in a rank but just in a planet that doesn't have one..._- King Clovees thought to himself one black nail between his front teeth.

"Zedd and his team'll figure it out, they always do." Clovee sighed as he ran his long pale figures trough his satin black hair as he smiled satisfied.

* * *

30 minutes had past before Bulma, Bra, Marron, Videl, and Chi Chi arrived at the clearing (because their so damn nosy its not even funny)

"What are you doing here, Bulma?" Gohan shouted as the ladies stepped from the aircraft.

"We wanna see the aliens." Bulma argued back in Gohans face."Nothing should go wrong since all of you are here." she then said sweetly looking over at Goku.

"Well nothings happened yet, but I've got a feeling you guys are just in time." Goku smiled back before looking back up at the ship.

And as if on que the doors opened. Slowly the long wide ramp descended hitting the ground gracefully making a light cloud of dirt fly up upon impact. Then without any hesitation five beings walked out onto the ramp before proceeding to set foot on earth soil. They looked as though they came from a movie. Their skin was as white as snow, eyes that glowed like a freshly cracked glow-stick. The one with glowing green eyes was the only female out of the group. She had long navy blue-black hair that stopped past her mid-thigh. Her lips were full and a dull baby pink and thin eyebrows that looked as if they were drawn on her brow.

The guys were just as beautiful as the woman but one had dark brown hair that stopped to his shoulders. Two that looked like twins had jet-black hair that was very short. The other guy had dark jungle green hair, his stopped to his waist and he stood before the rest obviously he was the leader of them. The woman and one of the black haired guys followed as the leader began to walk toward the Z-fighters.

The three stood before Goku and greeted him with a friendly smile. They all even the woman stood at Gokus hight but the leader stood a few inches taller. Goku slightly looked up with a friendly smile of his own.

"Greetings Friend. My name is Goku, and these are my family and friends." Goku said happily extending his arms showing the rest of the gang behind him.

"What's your name?' Goku asked childly.

The green haired leader looked at his left to the woman. "That is Slayia." he said. She nodded and did a hideous smile as if she didn't want to, he eyes glowing like crazy. Then he turned his head to the right. "This is Lander."

Lander lifted his bright yellow eyes them too glowing wildly. His lips curved into a gorgeous smile showing his beautiful white fangs as his cheeks faintly turned a powdery pink. Then the leader turned his head back facing Goku with a smile.

"And I am Captain Zedd." he said smoothly.

He was actually much prettier that the woman up close. His long blackish green hair slick back into a long tight pony tail that was tied up on the right side of his head making it drape over his shoulder. His eyes were glowing also but a brilliant blue. But Goku noticed that not only were their eyes glowing but they seemed to hold somewhat of a hunger within them, as if they wanted to eat him alive right then and there. Goku shook his head out of his weird imagination.

"So what brings you to Earth, Zedd?" Goku asked looking somewhat sheepishly.

* * *

Zedds eyes bucked at the question, he didn't think the beings on this planet would ask something so.......so smart. Then a hand landed on his shoulder, he turned to see Slayia eying him. Mentally she began to speak as to not give themselves away.

Just tell them the truth. God King Clovee said to play nice so we're gonna give them nice. Slayia purred.

Zedd frowned.I'll tell them the truth of our being here, but our intentions for the Damon is of our business.

Fine, Captain but I think we should make up a little lie because I think this Goku is the Damon and he's gonna wanna know what we plane to need him for. So we should make it sad and like a plea for help right?

Zedd nodded she was right he had to make up some type of story to convince these beings to come. Zedd turned back to Goku with a smile.

"Well the truth is there is a being called The Damon. In every millennium The Damon is reincarnated, but within the many races of warriors like The Zanbothians or Kamintians any race that is a warrior race The Damon can be reincarnated in one of them every millennium. In that race the one with the highest power level to ever exist in the universe is the Damon." Zedd stopped and lifted a hand massaging the side of his head.

"Well, what happen." Gohan asked stepping up next to his fathers right.

"We've been searching millennium after millennium for the Damon's reincarnation, unable to get close enough to talk to them. Twice have we really got to interact with it. A millennium ago Queen Zabalava of Planet Mockoobal. We stood before the Damon begging fore her help..."Zedd tightened his fists at his sides. "But she refused. She turned her nose in disgust and turned it to the air as she pointed toward her palace doors. How could someone be so cruel as to not help a race when they promise they could get as much profit from them as they wanted." Zedd shook his head in dismay. Goku narrowed his eyes.

"Race? Geez, I've been around the galaxy almost and I've never seen you' all before." Goku commented scratching the back of his head.

"We're Vampitars. We were wiped out long before your planet even existed, Goku. We are mostly all that remain." Lander whispered looking at the ground.

"Yea and.." Slayia turned her head away not wanting to say it.

"We may look nice and beautiful to you Goku, but the truth is....we're....we're dieing." Lander sighed lifting his yellow gaze back to Goku puppy dog like.

"We need the Damon to come bring energy to our planet, thats the only thing we feed on is a light energy power that our planet we have, does not possess." Slayia whined like a school girl, stepping closer to Goku making him blush lightly.

"So as we speak you are slowly dieing of starvation?" Piccolo asked almost a bet skeptical.

"Yes and with out the Damon's energy we could go rouge or die. And I personally don't want to hurt innocent people or die at all." Slayia said sadly lowering her gaze to her folded hands in front of her.

"Sooooo , you came here to find this Damon and take it or..uh, this person to your planet to use their energy for you to feed on?!!?" Pan shouted frowning with her arms crossed looking directly at Slayia. "You said reincarnated, right? And the strongest being in the universe? So obviously your trying to feed on my grandpa."

Everyones eyes bucked and turned to look upon the Vamipitar's. Zedd quickly shook his head.

"No its not like that! Its not like that at all young one. You see we just need some power from the Damon, you wouldn't even know we took some. It'll feel like a long day from a good spar thats all, I swear my girl." Zedd begged hands pressed together in front of him as if he were prying.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!!!! I'M A YOUNG WOMAN!!!!" she shouted before lifting her nose in the air and arms crossed.

"S-So your saying I'm this Damon of power?" Goku stammered mouth opened and eyes wide.

"Yes of course you are, My Goku." Slayia praised taking Gokus hand.

"HEY get your filthy paws off him, NOW!!!" Chi Chi shouted swinging her fists in the air as Yamcha healed her back. Slayia rolled her eyes and let go of Gokus hand.

"I'm glad that the Damon is within me, because any other sayajin is dead and they don't really like to help people as I do." Goku smiled but was startled by Zedds sudden outburst.

"WAIT! YOUR A SAYAJIN?!!" he shouted eyes wide open as were Slayias and Landers.

"Well yea. And what I've heard I'm the strongest. Well at first Broly had me for a sec, but I think I might be the strongest in the universe."

"Goku the sayajin race was wiped out so you must be the one that space is talking about. The last sayajin that was on Frizas ship?! But you changed your name? But everyone thinks your dead!!!" Zedd gasped in shock pointing a figure at him.

"Oh no, you got it all wrong. I was sent to earth yeas ago when the planet was destroyed. Yeah your talking about Vegeta..." Gokus talking faded slowly as Zedd turned his head to his comrades.

I heard Vegeta was killed by Freiza. Zedd thought to Slayia.

Yeah, and the Damon couldn't be killed by an Icjin because of the power difference. Thats why things weren't that clear...this...this wanna-be isn't the damn Damon.

I know, the Damon can only be reincarnated within a royal or a decedent of high rank, anyway. So who the hell is this?? Lander asked trough his mind.

well lets just check it out. You have the jar of air, right Lander? Slayia asked

Yeah, its in my pocket.

Zedd nodded his head, Good lets keep him going first get this Vegeta out here and we'll just see who is who.

Wait but Slayia the Damon is in the one within the highest power level being. I can't find this "Vegeta" character anywhere. Lander thought raising a eyebrow.

Yeah, but maybe Vegeta has the power but some how can't reach it or may be he has no clue that he even has such power. Now lets get this said.

Smiling she turned to Goku. "would you like for us to unleash the Damon's power with in you now?"

"Wow you can do that?" Goku shouted with excitement.

"Yeah its pretty quick actually." Lander nodded

"So do you agree with helping us with your new power, Goku?" Zedd smirked with his thumbs tucked into his belt.

"Only if my friends can come too."

Zedd looked at Slayia and Lander as a wicked smile grew upon his face.

"Of course they can Goku were all Friends here." Zedd said with a smile.

* * *

Everyone cheered in excitement, Goten jumped onto Gokus back as everyone laughed.

"Wow dad your stronger than strongest!" Goten laughed lying across Gokus shoulders.

"Man dad, you just keep getting stronger don't you? My dad The Damon of Unlimited Power thats insane." Gohan smiled ruffly rubbing his hand in Gokus hair.

Everyone was so excited and talking that they didn't hear Zedd speaking. So with a deep clearing of his throat everyone turned their attention to him.

"So is everyone here to go with us is anyone not present for the transformation and the departure?"

"Yeah....oh wait no Vegeta isn't here I need to go get him!" Goku gasped

"Oh well go on, but hurry we need to get going, okay Goku?" Zedd nodded

"Okay, I'll be back in a sec."

With that Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad that this caught SOMEONES eye!! and for you Dragon77 chapter 2 **

**I hope ya like it!! *smiles nervously*  
**

**.  
**

.

.

Goku appeared in the living room in Capsule Corp. turning to his right laying across the big tan couch on his stomach was Vegeta. He lay there not bothering to look at Goku as he flexed trough the channels on the remote 'trying' to watch TV.

"What the hell do you want Kakorrat?"Vegeta asked annoyance in his tone already, eyes still glued to the TV.

"I came to get you." Goku answered trying to conceal his excitement as he stared at Vegetas small frame.

He wore a satin like button up shirt chocolate brown in color with black leather like boots and jeans that hugged him perfectly. His left leg hung off the couch on the floor as the other sat on the armrest his booted foot hanging off. Vegetas right arm was curled up underneath him, the other starched outward with the remote control changing the channels.

"What-what are you talking about?"Vegeta mumbled eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"Well, ya see these people came to earth looking for The Damon of Power and, and they need the power to recreate their planet!! OH and guess what ?! I'm the Damon!!" Goku shouted bouncing up and down with a huge smile on his face.

"I don't care if you made _friends_ with aliens, Kakorrat." Vegeta moaned as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Com'on, please! They need our help on for the new planet..."Goku practically whined with his hands in a praying way. "Please, please, PRETTY please! Come on Vegeta!"

"FINE, FINE Damnit, I'll go! Just STOP it!! STOP doing THAT!!!" Vegeta shouted trowing the remote and standing to his feet ruffly in frustration.

Gokus spine straightened when he saw Vegeta completely. His satin shirt was open at the top showing off Vegetas perfectly bronze neck and chest causing Goku to unconsciously blush blood red. Suddenly Vegeta began to walk toward him as he dropped his gaze straighting his shirt with his black gloved hands with the figures cut out. The sleek shirt defying every cress and curve on his God like body. Slowly his hands slid down to his upper thigh rubbing out the wrinkles that appeared while he was laying on the couch. Eager Goku watched intently as if it were a peep show wanting desperately for him to remove some clothing.

Once satisfied with his appearance Vegeta drew his hands back up folding them across his chest. Suddenly growing annoyed by the spacey look on Gokus face Vegeta shouted, "WHAT?!" Goku jumped. Quickly he shook his head from his wicked imagination before staring startled at Vegeta who wore a aggravated frown. Vegetas frown deepened as Gokus face turned from spacey to frightened.

"I'm beginning to change my mind, Kakorrat."Vegeta growled frustrated.

-_Oh yeah, my new power- _Goku thought mentally slapping himself. Hearing Vegeta scoff he quickly with one hand gabbed Vegeta forearm and the other placed two figures to his forehead and disappeared.

* * *

As soon as Goku grabbed Vegeta they were at the park before the three Vampitars. Instantly the beings jumped back in surprise. Goku smiled widely as he quickly let go of Vegetas arm nervously, Vegeta mumbled to himself tightening his arms across his chest.

"Greetings I'm Captain Zedd...." the leader smiled and extended his hands to his sides gesturing to the two on his left and right. "..and Slayia and Lander."

Vegeta wrinkled his nose as his frown deepened, "I don't care...Why am I here?"

Zedd slightly winched, "W-Well Goku insisted that you be here for his transformation." Zedd answered turning his eyes to Goku, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I thought that you'd wanna come with us too when we left to their planet." Goku added with a hand to the back of his head.

"Ha, lets get this over with. I could be doing something much more important." Vegeta raspy voice barked turning his head.

"Like what? Watching the News on channel 5?" Goku laughed sarcastically.

Vegeta snapped his head to Goku pure hatred in his gaze. Goku stepped back with a sweat drip.

"I was just joking Vegeta!" he chuckled sheepishly.

"so are you ready, Goku?" Lander asked breaking the uneasy atmosphere.

"I am when you are, Lander."

"But before we start I want to inform you that there will be a slit, how shall I say, discomfort during this transformation." Lander said sceptically.

"Well this could be good." Vegeta muttered

"Hey!"Goku frowned to Vegeta then turned to Lander. "What do you mean 'discomfort'? Is it gonna hurt?...NO I have to get a SHOT DON'T I? I HATE NEEDLES!!!"

Everyone fell down as a giant sweat drop formed on each of their heads behind him as Goku freaked out for his fear of needles. Vegeta rolled his eyes and scoffed at the foolish taller sayajin.

"WHAT?! No Goku! Its just that your body is beings introduced to a power that hasn't been used by you and at full force so it may hurt thats all." Lander explained, eyes wide.

Goku wiped the beads of sweat on his brow with a 'feeew' as he heard Lander continued.

"Also your appearance will not change but once the power is released you will have a some what of an white aura that what I've heard out line your entire body. This will not stay like that, just once we release your power and when you feel a strong emotion. Most likely for you happiness and any other emotion you might feel greatly."

Goku nodded slowly taking in all what was said to be expected.

"Now with that being said are you ready still?" Zedd asked glancing toward Goku.

Goku looked back at his friends slightly behind him. Gohan gently placed a hand on his shoulder then turned to Zedd.

"T-the pain wont last long will it?" Gohan stuttered

Zedd shook his head, 'No, not at all just a few minutes maybe, but not long."\

Gohan nodded to Zedd then smiled to his father, but the smile was full of hurt and fear. Goku placed a hand on Gohans arm.

"Its fine, Gohan. Just a few minutes, hu you know me I'll be fine." Goku assured him.

"Yeah your right dad. Okay, be careful."

Goku smiled a confident smile and nodded then turned back to Lander.

"Okay lets do this."

Everyone behind Goku let out a sigh bracing themselves. Lander gave a reassuring smile to calm them before he pulled out a small potion bottle the size of a soda can. Vegeta squinted his eyes upon the lavender and mid-night blue bottle within Landers hands, then he looked at all of the strange beings faces. -_what the hell ARE this people?! They.....somethings not right....- _Vegeta thought staring right in Zedds face. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. _-this does not feel right._-.

Lander placed a hand on the cork of the bottle and looked up at Goku. "You wont see it because it much like air."

"Okay." Goku nodded still eyes glued to the potion bottle.

Everyone including Vegeta jumped as Lander pulled out the cork making a loud echoing 'POP'. Once the realizing the bottle was opened their eyes widened, they turned to Goku to see his reaction toward the opened bottle. But nothing happened. Minutes passed, still.....nothing.

Goku exhaled deeply in relief, may be he couldn't feel it since he was already strong to begin with. He turned his gaze to lander who then looked at Zedd. Confusion written all over their faces.

"Is something wrong?" Goku asked then looked to his side at Gohan. With a raised eyebrow Gohan shrugged his shoulders.

"I-it probably just takes a while I guess." Zedd stuttered giving confused eyes to Goku then his comrades. "Just give it a few more minutes Goku."

"Sure." Goku answer. Looking to his right at Vegeta, who for some reason looked shocked...lost...may be confused? Goku cocked his head to the side, _-Whats going on?....and whats wrong with him?- _he thought looking back at Lander and the opened bottle.

* * *

This wasn't right, something was wrong here! Vegeta could knew it. He looked toward Slayia as she watched Goku intently with a sick and twisted expression on her face as a devilish smile swept her lips, eyes glowing a bright neon green. Vegeta was shocked at how hideous she really looked as she drop that mask and reviled her true nature. He had to stop this, he had to tell Kakorrat that this wasn't right, that something was wrong. As he went to speak somehow he couldn't, he tried to sigh, inhale.....he couldn't!!

Vegeta stiffened as realization hit him that he couldn't breathe he was suffocating. Quickly Vegetas left hand shot up grabbing Gokus upper arm in a vice grip. His other scratching at his throat harshly he gasped for air. Goku turned grabbing him saying something but his hearing was muffled. Vegeta couldn't make out one word Goku was saying. All he knew was that he was suffocating as if he were just thrown in into space.

His eyes as pain shot trough his chest, suddenly he riped his grip on Gokus arm and began clawing at his at his own flesh. Goku shook him shouting something but the pain was excruciating, it burnt, it stung, everything that a body can feel thats pain was happening at that moment. Vegeta pulled away from Goku falling to his knees. Vegetas gasps for air became more eager and desperate, still he scraped at his throat. His nails digging into his own skin racking deeper across his neck, blood pouring down continuously.

The wet feeling on his hands phased him none as the pure agonizing pain ate at him like something he'd never felt. The blood ran nonstop as he scratched and pulled at his own skin, drenching his shirt and ground. His throat hurt feeling like sandpaper rubbing against each other but that didn't catch his attention as the sound that stung his ears. He could feel nothing but the pain that engulfed him and hear nothing but the sound of his own blood-curdling screams. But to him it was nothing but a ringing that stung like needles in his eardrums and brain.

He fell over on his back his right hand still at work digging at the skin at his neck as the left rapidly racked across his chest. Goku tried crouched down beside him trying to pull Vegetas hands way before he hurt himself even more. Goku bet back his emotions as the deep raspy voice of his friend screamed in distress 'WHY'. The word ranging out echoing trough out the meadow park. Still Goku held Vegeta down waving the others to stay back.

Vegetas neck and chest covered in his own blood, his vision began to from black to blurry in and out. The pain in his chest felt like fire, he felt like he was being stabbed while being burned alive. He arched his back as high as he could and turning over. Pressing his face in the ground he dug his blood cover nails in the earth as he screamed in agony in the dirt, his voice becoming more hoarse.

His vision was gone now, blackness surrounding him before a soft light flashed in the blackness. As the light got brighter the pain slowly faded. The blackness in his vision now completely white like a sheet of white paper in the sun, Kami, how bright it was. Feeling the need to close his eyes to block out the bright light he fell unconscious.

* * *

To Be Continued

promise I'll have more up....and if I get another review I'll have it up faster *hehe* ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Vegetas blood covered body fell limp as in Gokus hands, he knelt over him staring helplessly at his prince. Goku stood to his feet to look at the three before him. There eyes stayed locked on the small form on the ground. Occasional outbursts of gasps and uncertainty was heard behind him but he payed no mind.

"W-w-was THAT suppose 'ta happen?" Goku stuttered

Zedd licked his lips nervously and cocked his head to the side. "I'm..."

suddenly he was cut off by a soft humming sound and a small light that eliminated from the ground. As Goku looked down and saw a powdery white glow that out lined Vegetas body. The aura was as soft and white as the moon, defying the small form that it covered. An oddly enough there a light copper tail also out lined in the light that lay helplessly between his legs.

"He's it, he's has the Damon power!" Slayia gasped

Zedd smiled and waved her over. "Now before you get all upset. Everything should be fine."

"What do you mean everything gonna be fine!! LOOK AT HIM!! you must not have seen what I just saw!" Bulma shouted.

"He'll be fine once we get on the ship, I promise. But you have to put these on so you can get on board." Zedd informed, "for safety measures, Goku."

Goku frowned, "What do you mean?"

Zedd nodded to Slayia and she handed him a box. He opened this box and pulled out a small black and gray chain.

"These are for you. They may not be stylish here but these are necklaces so everyone on the ship will know your with us." he said handing Goku the chain and box.

"Uh....sure I guess I can understand but we need to hurry Vegetas not looking too good." Goku said turning to everyone and handing them a chain.

Looping it around his neck Goku felt funny and the necklaces fit too tight. When he looked at everyone else they seem to feel the same way.

"Their like chokers.....ugly chokers."Bra frowned pulling at hers around her neck.

"Well you wanna be identified as a good guy on the ship don't you?" Trunks cooed

"Yeah."

"Then shut up!"Trunks barked.

Goku turned back to Zedd handing back the empty box. Zedd smiled as his eyes began to glow a bright neon blue as he took the box. Gazing at Slayia with the eerie lowing eyes she nodded, pulling out a thicker ring from her side pocket. Kneeling next to Vegeta she snapped the thick collar around Vegetas neck and he jerked with a grunt. Startled Slayia fell backwards.

"Vegeta are you alright?!" Goku shouted in relief attempting to help him stand.

Slowly Vegeta pulled up to his knees as he inspected his hands. They were covered in blood with thick smudges of dirt, but above all they were glowing white.

Goku noticed that Vegeta did have undergo physical changes. He seem to shine like a freshly polished....Damon. His hair was more more of an auburn color than black now, and his eyes were hazel now but they looked gray as that moment. Goku was in such of a shock to his new appearance he hadn't noticed until now that his self inflicted wound were just about heal. His ability to heal quickly increased dramatically, he was still covered in blood but the wounds were almost completely gone.

Then suddenly Vegeta stood to his feet and snapped his head head toward Zedd.

"YOU!..."he shouted.

Zedd jumped upon the sudden outburst. Goku could tell Zedd tried to conceal his uneasiness.

"Vegeta." he said with a shutter bite back.

"I know what you are now. I know what you do. Your Vampitars, you feed on power levels right."

"Yes , I've told-"Zedd was cut off

"Your a liar, _Captain._" Vegeta mused before a wicked smile grew across his face.

Zedds neon eyes widen, _-He gained information, memories from the Damon's before him?!-_ quickly Zedd shot his gaze to Slayia. GET HIM!!

Slayia jumped off her feet dashing across the ground dirt fling up under her as she flew. Her speed was incredible fast her dark hair leaving a slit grayish blur. As suddenly as she started dashing forward she stopped as Vegeta turned to her and with a wink from his right eyes Slayia bent back as if a gust of wind tried to blow her away. Blackish navy green blood sprayed up into the air as her chest and trough up her head split in half. Her blood shot up like a fountain as her upper body practically burst in two, her gargling scream rang out her skin drained of any type of color she may have had. Slowly she feel dropping to her knees causing more black blood to gush out. Hitting the ground with a sickening splat both haves of her face twitching from the nerves in shock.

"What the fuck was that?!" Trunks shouted mouth hanging open

"Who..what...how th-" Gohan stuttered wide eyed as everyone else.

"SLAYIA!! Ah you'll pay for that you bastard!" Zedd spat and nodded to Lander.

"Vegeta, you did that?" Goku gasped but Vegeta said nothing, just staring at Zedd intently. "Vegeta whats going on why did you kill her? They need help thats all !"

"Don't give me that bull-shit, Kakorrat. She attacked me first or did you not see it?" Vegeta scoffed.

"What are you talking about? Theres no need for this kind of valance Vegeta and you should know that by now!!!" Goku shouted with a frown turning his expression.

Feeling his anger growing higher and higher Vegeta sharply turned around to Goku baring his fangs with a wrinkled nose almost disgusted, "Damnit Kakorrat they came to--"

Suddenly Vegeta jerked back falling to the ground convulsing. The thick bulky ring that Slayia had locked around his neck burned a bright yellow. Small needles stabbed him in his neck and bolts of electricity shot trough his entire body. Quickly Lander covered Vegetas mouth and one hand the other with a swift movement jabbed a syringe into his jugular. Vegeta bucked then stiffened before going completely limp. Lander yanked the needle out lifting his gaze to Zedd.

"What the hell! What are you doing?!" Goku shouted falling into a fighting stance as the others.

"Because, Goku..." Zedd smiled and looked at Lander who shoved thick silver shackles around Vegetas wrists.

"STOP THIS!!" Bra shouted

"LET HIM GO!!!" Trunks demanded as he raised his energy. Suddenly he too was being shocked around his neck from tight collar.

"See thats why I had you put them on. For safety measures." Zedd winked before continuing, "Since you have them on I'll let you one a little secret. We don't have a planet, we're just really, really hungry." Zedd laughed showing off his long white fangs.

Goku clinched his fists, -_that ass-hole gave us collar to control our power!_- "Then why?" Goku asked keeping his distance. "Why are you here then?"

"Why? Why?! Because of the Damon here of course." Lander growled, his hunger growing within him. Zedd look over at him catching him as Lander lowered his head closer and closer to Vegetas neck.

"He smells divine." Lander panted as his eyes began to glow a bright neon yellow. "Way better than Queen Zabalava.....I'd like first bite."

"Back off!!" Zedd screamed shoving the younger looking Vampitars away. Looping a n arm around Vegetas waist. Propping him up one arm across his chest holding his head to the side. "I'll take it"

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!" the brown haired Vampitar shouted as he ran toward them the other in tow.

"I WANT SOME TOO!!!" the other with short black hair one shouted.

Zedd hissed baring his fangs as on reached his hand out. "Stop Lord King Clovee orders you to bright him to him at once. He's been watching you so I don't think you want to do that!" the brown headed Vampitar warned.

"Fine, your right it wouldn't be wise." Zedd nodded and looked over at Goku. "Well you can come on the ship willingly or Lander here can do like he did to the pink headed kid and drag you on board your choice."

"I'm ready when you are." Lander called grabbed Trunks and dragged him along.

"Good, get them on the ship."

"Alright you heard him on the sip, NOW!!!!" the brown hair one shouted shoving Gohan away from Goku.

Zedd grabbed Vegeta and threw him over his shoulder. "This supply of energy could last us for centuries!" he chuckled to himself following behind the crowd of enslaved Z-fighters.

* * *

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright sorry for the long wait its sucks when you don't have the Internet so bare with me I'll make up for my absence. So without farther a dew:**

**chapter 4 **

Goku watched as the deceiving new comers chained each and every one of them to the solid metal walls in the small cell. The room was cold and smelled of rusted metal, ass, and old blood, Goku wrinkled his nose and ruffly exhaled trough his nostrils. Forcefully the one called Zedd the captain slammed his head against the wall and chained his neck to it as well as his wrist. Everyone was bounded by their wrist and neck against the wall with cloth tied over their mouths.

Last but not lest Vegeta was bound to the wall, his hands chained behind his back and another chain connecting his neck and hands together that ran down his back right between his shoulder blades. They all couldn't move, but the Vampitars didn't want Vegeta to even think about moving a muscle. Limply Vegetas chin lade against his chest considering how tight they had chained him up.

"Okay that looks like everyone." Zedd informed glancing at Tien and Krillin. Turning to the brunette. "Hostca, when will Lord Clovee come to see our findings?"

Hostca's lavender eyes shifted to Vegeta then back to the captain, "I should think soon considering how long his been waiting for such a morsel."

"Fantastic. What orders do you have from the king?"

"I need to get the ship ready for take off, sire."

Zedd sighed ruffly, then flicked his eyes to Lander, who was standing straight up occasionally glancing over at the ones chained to the wall.

"Lander, you stay and keep an eye on them while I check in with Lord Clovee, got it." he ordered more than asked.

"Yes sire."

"Good." Zedd spat the turned on his heal to exit the room then stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Oh and don't touch them, keep your hands to yourself you little shit." he spat then exited the room, the doors automatically closing behind him and Hostca.

Slowly Lander turned from the doors and looked dead in Gokus eyes. "You all are _so_ beautiful." he purred as he walked over to Goku, "I can practically taste the power with in you." he finished standing in front of him now pulling the cloth from Gokus mouth, "what do you think, Goku?"

"About what? You lying to us? Or, you taking us against our will?" Goku barked jerking his head forward.

"No, technically you all was going to go at your own will and only two of you really was brought on this ship against their will, and that was the purple haired kid and Vegeta. The rest of you walked on this ship yourself. But thats not what I meant, I mean about whats gonna happen to him." he cooed pointing a long high polished finger nail toward Vegeta, who was conscious now. His new grayish eyes glaring hate and murder at the being before Goku.

"What are you going to do?" Goku asked his frown deepening

Lander smirked at him as his eyes glided over Gokus frame, but before he could answer another voice answered first.

"Hes not going to do shit!" the now conscious Trunks spat out.

Lander turned around to the pink haired teen, the amusement missing from his expression, "And what makes you think I wont?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You heard your _Captain,_ you can't do anything to us."Trunks informed matter-a-factly

"Well your a kid so you know the meaning to this statement very well. What they don't know wont hurt them." he sneered before appearing in front of Trunks and slamming a solid fist to his face. Causing blood to spray along the wall behind him and Goten that was chained beside him. "Now Hostca should have gaged you even if you were unconscious. but no worries I found an old rag in that corner over there that'd be perfect."

Finding said rag he rang it out from what ever moisture that was in it and shook the dirt and filth that remained on the towel. "This should shut you up. Try not to get it in your mouth. I don't know how long this things been in here and what's on it." Lander threw his head back laughing as he ripped the towel and tied it over Trunks' mouth tightly.

Lander glanced over at Goten who had drops of blood sprayed across his face. His dark eyes glaring daggers. "You all have such attitude problems. All we want is your energy that's all, just your going to have to die for us to get it." he mused.

"There is no point in taking all of us, Lander!" Goku shouted through clinched teeth, forcing himself forward.

"NO point in taking all of you?" Lander laughed obnoxiously, "How can a very hungry Vampitar pass up on a group of what are the rest of your? Earth folk? with such power levels like the rest of them? Especially a girl like this one." he murmured flicking Pans hair around his finger.

"Don't touch her!"

"Oh Goku don't worry, you don't have to get all hostile." he smiled stepping back to Goku and ruffled his hair before forcing the cloth back between his teeth. He sneered seductively turning his gaze to the bounded prince. Landers neon yellow eyes glowing as bright as the collar around Vegetas neck.

Casually Lander stalked his way across the room with a fake swagger that was practically amusing on its own. Towering over the prince before him he slowly glided a long finger nail down the flawless bronze skin of Vegetas face.

"Do you know how come your so strong, but you can't seem to break the chains your bounded too, Princess." Lander hissed through his fangs, his smile never leaving his face. Vegeta growled behind the tan cloth between his teeth. Lander inhaled deeply then continued, "This ring around your neck is not only compressing your ki, but its also giving energy into the ship to get this baby off this hideous planet." he chuckled.

Aggressively grabbing a fist full of reddish- auburn hair he yanked it back forcing Vegeta to look up at him. "This wont take long, I just want a taste." he moaned running his free hand down the taunting neck before him.

Slowly he pressed his lips against the warm skin, inhaling Vegetas scent. He growled again as Lander did so, more animal like digging his teeth deeper into the gag. "Don't worry, it wont hurt too much." Lander whispered against Vegetas neck.

Long canine fangs seemed to protrude above the fangs that were all ready present. With an echoing heckle Lander sank his teeth into the firm flesh. Like biting into an apple the crunch of the skin braking cause thous with sensitive hearing to winces. Vegetas muffled gasp echoed as Lander sank deeper into his neck, unable to free himself from the feeding alien. The blood seem to just pour lusciously, its crimson glory filling his mouth. Landers eyes snapped opened pulling back, he practically feel to the hard metal floor, his eyes wide with shock, fear, and above all worship. Lander said nothing as he stared up at the bound prince, his blood staining Landers face that dripped down his chin.

Landers expression seemed almost blank, Goku flicked his eyes to Piccolo who seem to noticed as well.

_/what the hell is going on? Whats wrong with him, Piccolo?\\ _Goku thought to Piccolo, his eyes going back to Vegeta.

_/Vegetas blood with this new power in his veins must be addicting to them. he's obsessed. \\_Piccolo thought still staring at the Vampitar on the floor. _/Do you feel that, Goku?\\_

_/Yeah. After he drank Vegetas blood, he got...stronger!\\_ Goku gasped trough the cloth over his mouth.

* * *

_To Be Continue _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The ship started to shift and shake softly as the murky lighting flickered in and out. Not only did the cell light faded on and off, but also the shinning aura that engulfed Vegetas frame. The expression on his face showed no indication that he was phased by the energy that was stolen. Goku shifted in his restraints as he noticed that Lander appearance had changed since he last glanced at him. He seemed to have gotten bulkier and his skin turned nearly transparently pale. Still he had not moved from the floor, or blinked for that matter, frozen only the slit shifting of the ship rocking him from side to side.

"I want...I have to..." Lander whispered chantingly. Finally he stood up his arms and chest looked much more stocky and buffer as thick veins bulged out. As he walked over he also had two sharp knots protruding out his back. "I _need_ more!" his hissed grabbing hold of Vegeta and cruelly ripped him from the wall.

Throwing him to the metal floor Vegeta hit the ground like a solid stone, causing an indention into it. Vegeta grunted as he lay in the small crater, disgust in his features _-This is bull-shit!-_ he mentally shouted as Lander stood over him, ruffly grabbing his tattered shirt. With out warning he pulled Vegeta upward sinking his fangs deep into his neck once again. This time not so settle, blood seem to spill wildly while Lander inhaled deeply. Vegetas eyes bucked, his legs kicked against the floor as his aura that out line his form started to diminish like a dieing candle light.

Still Landers power level grew higher and his body transforming. The sharp knots in his back shot out, extending pale green webbed wings that dripped with his blackish purple blood. The muffled protests of Goku and the others echoing off the metal walls, until sirens and alarms rang out. The dim copper lighting in the room flickered off and blood red hazard lights flashed.

_-What the hells happening?-_ Gohan thought as he then glanced at his father, his eyes wide.

Suddenly the cell door slid open, upon this Lander let Vegeta go with a snarl. Zedd stood in the door way anger, shock and disbelief as his features.

His eyes flicked down the hall way and back to Lander, "What have you done.." he nearly gasped.

Slowly Lander took a clawed hand and wiped the blood from his face and laughed. "I couldn't help myself." he mused his voice ten times deeper than before, almost demonic like. "This power its indescribable. Cant you sense it? Cant you feel it pour off of him? Off of me? Cant you smell it? Taste it? Its amazing! Fantastic!" he roared raising his arms high over his head.

Zedd froze, Lander was right. The power, the energy was unbearable almost erotic. His eyes rolled back as he inhaled the sweet smell that flooded the room. Ruffly he shook his head back to reality, a stern frown tightened his face, "But don't you see what you've DONE!" Zedd shouted looking back down the hall. "That bastard is keeping this ship flying in space you idiot! why else would we keep that big God forsaken collar around his neck, a fashion statement?"

"With power like this, I can do what ever the hell I want! I don't give a shit about anyone on this ship! You, these pathetic humans, and that worthless "lord"of yours can die along with this piece of trash of a space ship!" Lander hackled, a sinister smile growing across his pale lavender lips.

"Your insane..."Zedd managed to say his nose wrinkled in distaste, "Whats happened to you? The soldier I know would never have said such things."

"Shows you how well you know _your _soldiers then, hu?"

The room lite up with its cloudy yet sepia tone as the flashing red lights shut off. Then without hesitation Zedd stepped into the room and stood to the side, his arms behind his back. "Well heres your chance to explain yourself, Lander. Too the one you call worthless." with that Lord Clovee walked with two others, instantly his eyes feel to Vegeta, who glared at him from the floor.

"So I have my technicians to use the back up energy to restore the power you stole. Now..." Clovee said then clicked his tongue against his fangs, "What the hell is this." he demanded his glowing red eyes almost intimidating Lander...almost.

"Ma' Lord, Lander deliberately disobeyed my orders. H-hes taken some of the energy from.."

"I see.." Clovee interrupted raising a hand silencing him, "You've changed Lander. Your body has completely."

Lander turned his nose up, but said nothing as Clovee stepped closer to get a better look.

"And your power level, its gotten higher as well...interesting." he hummed, tapping the tip of his tongue on the point of his sharp fang. "The Damon seems to not be too phase either...very interesting." he purred.

"Whats that?" one guard with dark pink hair in pig-tails asked, as she inhaled deeply. Her eyes shinning a bright magenta, a faint blush staining her cheeks, and her white fangs elongating.

"Its him, Shacar." Clovee informed lowering a long pale finger to Vegeta. "Intoxicating, is it not? Distracting, tempting, very licentious, yes?" he cooed bending over to curl a thin finger in Vegetas auburn hair. Looking up from the death glare that Vegeta was giving him, he looked at the ones against the wall. "I want a few thinks taken care of. First.." he said standing back up right. "Lander your hideous and you maybe strong, but your not up too me nor Zedds level just quite yet. so.." slowly Clovee turned to his guards, "Escort Lander to the other cell. My child you must be punish for you disobedience."

With the scent in the room making them feel so much at once, sweat pouring down their faces they quickly bowed and looked at Lander before exiting the room. Lander rolled his eyes and scoffed before joining the other two out in the hall. Turning back to the ones bound and Zedd he frowned, "Second, what the hell are these...these things doing on my ship?" Clovees voice boomed causing Zedd to jerk up right.

"I-I thought that you wanted every one with significant power readings to be brought aboard, sire?" Zedd stuttered with a sweat drip.

"Hum, you must be right. You better be glad your on my good side right now, because if you weren't I'd have your head right about now. What are these, the humans you say?"

"Y-yes, Ma' Lord."

"Hum." with that Clovee studied the ones bound to the wall. Occasionally lifting someones chin to get a better look of their faces. "And third, remove these dreadful gags from their mouths. I can not speak with them if they can not speak back. No fun in having fun with them if they can not protest." he sneered cupping his hands behind himself and turning his back toward them.

Without a thought in his mind Zedd removed cloth by cloth from the Z fighters mouths. Every few mouths he free would spit a "fuck up" or "go to hell" Zedd would chuckle and move to the next one. Once he was finished he stood over to the far side of Clovee.

"So!.." Clovee shout spinning on his heal to face his guests with a plastic smile, "How did you sayajins manage to survive."

"I guess you could call it destiny." Goku answered, his gaze flicking between Vegeta and Clovee.

"Destiny? Well I just might have to agree with you on that one. From what I've heard Frieza did all you in many years ago. Except for the three he had in his little salvage army." Clovee laughed

"Well he missed one." Goku hissed, his frown deepening

Clovee cackled at this, "I guess with good reason. With his little pet monkey at his feet, I don't think he care to fine the insignificant shits that weren't on the planet when it was destroyed. Isn't that right Vegeta?"

Vegetas eyes bucked with shock and rage piercing trough his scowling expression. Clovee continued, "If I had known that his pet was that of what I was looking for, I would have made a move then." he purred standing over Vegeta again.

"Pet? Why do you keep calling him that?" Trunks shouted pulling on his restraints.

"Well, _I_ heard..." Clovee laughed teasingly glancing at Zedd, who also was chuckling. "That my precious jewel here was..."

Suddenly the cell doors slid open cutting Clovees off completely. "Ma' lord, Lander is in the next cell as you ordered, sire." the male guard informed stiffly his body tense.

"Hum, that'd be all, Thamu." Clovee said then turned back to Trunks, "I guess thats a conversation that should be discussed another time. Perhaps over dinner? You all look famished...or do you always look pale?" he sneered with a smile.

"Pale? You should be the last one calling someone pale." Pan huffed with a scowl.

"Ha, how cute. No, but really since we'll be gorging on your energy, and you all practically handing over our Damon here, I thought I'd give you something as gratitude."

Goku winced at that, this Clovee was thanking them for being here. Thanking them for being foolish enough to fall for their lies. As much as he loved food and loved to eat if he did so it would be excepting their thanks, excepting their foolishness,...their defeat.

"You know what, Clovee? You can take that dinner plan and shove it up your ass." Goku hissed. Upon the words his stomach deceiving him grumbled unnaturally loud.

"Suit yourself. But it seems to me that your body feels other wise." Clovees plastic smile widening. "Maybe you'll change your mind if I let you make a decision. You can stay here and starve, losing any kind of benefits I'd give you during dinner, while being drained of your power. Or you can come on down and see that I can be very generous with, I don't know maybe letting you go? Humm.." he hummed with a questioning look tapping an index finger on his chin. "Its up to you."

"Why don't you just tell us now and get it over with." Piccolo demanded.

"What for? Why ruin my fun? Maybe you all will change your mind if I..." turning his attention to Zedd, Clovee snapped his fingers, "Take The Damon to the upper level immediately, so we can run a few test. I'll take care of Lander myself." he ordered his eyes gliding over thous on the wall. "Maybe a few hours should be sufficient for you all to make up your mind."

With that Clovee turned on his heel and exited the cell with Thamu in tow. Zedd looked over at Goku as he grabbed Vegetas tattered shirt. "You should really consider it. He's thinking about cutting you a deal." he said harshly pulling Vegeta from the floor and over his shoulder. "But thats just me." Zedd sneered

"How do you know that?" Goku asked, as he watched how cruel he was handling Vegeta.

"Because he wouldn't have suggested it if it weren't true." he said before exiting the cell himself.

The door slid close before Goku glanced at Piccolo, "What should we do?" he said almost defeated

Piccolo cut his eyes to see Gokus bowed head, "I don't think staying here is going to get us any where. Our best bet is to go along with this, just don't let our guard down."

Goku look up at him and nodded, "Your right. But..." he cut himself short and shook his head. _-where are they taking Vegeta?-_ Goku thought finishing the sentence to himself. The bickering from the others seem to smash together into a faint mumble as his thoughts and attention drifted away, about what could they possibly be doing to Vegeta right now.

...

_To Be Continued _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter6**

**.**

**Clovee is a little touchy feely with Vegeta here, but its nothing to get your panties in a bunch I'm sure. XD OMG I just had to say that IDK why! ;P Okay now on to the chapter! oh yeah I still don't own anything ;)**

Cruelly Zedd dropped Vegeta into a chair, all he could do was grunt and growl behind the gag that was never removed on him. Once in the chair Zedd checked his bound hands and the collar around his neck then probed him in the chair. Vegeta couldn't help but look at the insane bright color Zedds eyes were glowing. No doubt fighting the urge to sink his fangs into him like his fellow solider did earlier. He scoffed at the thought -_Shows you how much they have control over their men. Pathetic.- _he thought as his scowl and Zedds met for a second. Vegeta squinted his eyes almost tauntingly Zedd hissed as he barded his fangs and slammed his fist into Vegetas left cheek. His head snapped right to the sudden blow as he faintly grunted. Zedd mumbled under his breathe what Vegeta heard to be "You piece of shit." before he stumped out of the room.

Once the doors slid closed Vegeta straightened himself in the chair he was seated in. finally alone from toughs disgusting creatures, he started to take this opportunity to clear his head and observe his surroundings. Clovee told Zedd to take him to what he thought to be a lab considering they wanted to do test. Then why the hell was he in what looked like quarters or a large bed room if you will. The carpet was of a royal ruby red and the walls were colored in golds and reds. As his eyes glided around the room they fell on what looked like a huge gold bird cage.

Inside the cage was filled with many shapes and sizes of Burgundy and mahogany cushions. Confusion clearly written all over his face that was still within a frown. _-Who the hell would have a cage in their room like that?-_ shaking the thought from his mind he remember that this was his chance to think of a way out of this hell hole. The thought of being enslaved again made him feel nauseous, then having things like these Vampitars practically absorbing your life, will power, the very thing that makes you you every fucking day was just not an option to him.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as the needles in that bulky collar stuck him again. Since they stuck the blasted thing on him every so often it stick him, pulling energy from his body into the collar to the ship. There were at most four needles that would come out, the first few times they stuck him it was startling but as for pain it was nothing. But hours had gone by since then and now it started to have a feeling to them when they came out. Unlike Kakorrat he was no pussy when it came to needles, he could deal with them. But he just needed to pinpoint when the needles would come out again and the time span between every shot. His eyes glided the room once more for a clock of some kind. Glancing around until he found one that sat up over a gold clad mirror. The numbers however were of a different language, being the soldier that he once was, could speak and read many alien languages fluently. So he knew exactly what it read.

He stared at the clock intently as its number sat still, he waited for the sharp pain to sting his neck when the needles penetrated. They shot in almost a straight pattern, he knew for a fact that it would help if he could pick up at least one of the collars pattern sequences. Off guard the needles came trough, his body jerking itself by reflex, but he recover quickly staring at the clock again, counting how long before the next group of shots occurred.

Finishing the last minute with a wince of the shots, he concluded that he had fifteen minutes between shots. Some how the collar scenes energy replacing the amount that it had took previous, so continually shooting him every fifteen. _-Is the blasted thing set? Or is it my body thats causing it to go off?-_ he thought as he looked up at the ceiling pondering this.

Suddenly the doors slid open, Vegeta sat up upon the sound to see the ass hole that order him up here. Clovee strolled into the room so causally, flicking the long silky black hair from his face. His crimson eyes piercing glee and delight. His thin top lip seem to vanish with in his full bottom one as he pouted upon Vegetas expression, which was none to cheerful to his arrival. The doors shut behind him as he removed the jet black cap like coat that hung from his body and hanging it on a coat rack.

Vegetas frown tightened, the man before him was a strong creature yes, but wouldn't stand a chance to a super sayajin. His body didn't give his power justice, his fame was thin as his black hair fell down his back stopping to the back of his knees. The creatures hight was insanely tall, pretty much taller that Piccolo. His face looked more of a woman than any guy he had ever seen. Zarbon couldn't even hold up a candle to this dark fellow, it was by far a bizarre sight to him. Coming too from his thoughts Vegeta didn't realize he was staring at him, Clovee seemed to be staring back at him. Vegeta grimaced as he saw Clovees expression as he stared at him, his gaze made him feel very uncomfortable.

The piercing red eyes were filled with a number of emotions, and every one of them weren't good. They made him feel exposed, naked even. The smile that was painted on Clovees colorless face grew sinister. Vegeta getting fed up with this staring contest and the feeling of discomfort and reviling, shouted what would have been: "What the fuck are you staring at!" but only came out as muffled mambo jumbo.

Clovee giggled at this with a finger to his lips, "whats wrong, pet? You uncomfortable?" he said dropping his hand and walked toward him. Clovees steps were so even so settle he seemed to glide across the room. Standing in front of Vegeta, Clovee looped a long slim finger around the gag and pulled it downward letting it dangle around his neck.

Vegeta licked his lips as soon as it was removed, realizing Clovee was inches from his face. He nearly licked the tip of Clovees nose while licking his lips, glared over his brow Vegeta shouted, "Get out of my face!"

"Oh you like your personal space?" Clovee hummed sliding a black finger nail down Vegetas cheek."Now that your with me, personal space is nonexistent. So maybe you should get use to it."

Vegeta yanked his head away, "You best watch yourself Clovee, because one mistake you make will cost you."

"You threatening me, gorgeous?" Clovee grinned kneeling beside Vegetas chair. He looked Vegeta in the eyes in his kneeling position he was just that tall.

"Don't talk to me like that you pathetic bastard! You don't know me."

"Ahh, thats were your wrong. I know enough about you, I know what thous humans don't." he sneered inhaling deeply of Vegetas scent his eyes starting to glow luminously. "Frieza kept you at his feet, petting you like one would to an animal."

Vegeta snapped his head back to Clovee his jaw clinched and fangs bared, "You know nothing of my life on Frieza ship! I'm nobodies pet! I wasn't his and I'm not yours! Just wait till I get out of this, your going to beg me for mercy and plea for death!"

"Ow such strong harsh words for someone so small and elegant. I'll fix that." he purred running a pale hand up Vegeta inner thigh. He jerked at the unwanted touch and tried to move his hand off of him. "Get your hands OFF me! Don't touch me!" Vegeta demanded his face red hot with rage, fury burning in his hazleish gray eyes.

Clovee with drew his hand from the sudden out burst. Surprise and shock forced his hands to move away, the sound in his voices was very intimidating in the least. _-He's really convincing..-_ Clovee thought as the plastic smile grew back on his face again. "Wow..." he murmured, "You must have had a lot of practice with saying thous words, hu?"

"Fuck you, ass-hole!"

Clovee hummed again looking him up and down, _-I'm going to have to change that attitude of his._- he thought as realization dawned on him. "Frieza must have had a lot of fun with you. That attitude of yours is quite fascinating. The beatings you got weren't just punishment, were they? No, he just like to fuck with you. Treat you like shit to break you."

Vegeta jerked in his chair causing it to jump as he barked something incoherent to Clovee, -_Probably his native tongue._- he thought as he lend back from Vegetas wild thrashing. "I hit a soft spot, did I? Yes, well obviously Frieza failed to concur you. But I know were to hit you were it hurts." he purred.

With a quickness Clovees right hand grabbed a hand full of Vegetas auburn hair and pulling his head back. "That cage over there is your new home. Your _my_ pet now but I'll take better care of you than _he_ did. But in return I get to feed off your power." he hissed seductively into Vegetas ear, licking his ear lob as the ending of his sentence. "I'm just as a tyrant as Frieza was, I get my thrills from the pain of others. Nothings better than the cries of protesting _weaklings_ begging for their lives or...to stop."

"I'm not your pet and I'll be damned if I 'm going to let you absorb my energy for you to eat on forever. And I am no weakling!" Vegeta growled trough clenched teeth his face twisted into a disgusted frown.

"Oh yes, you aren't weak. Your strong so strong that you could destroy the universe and kill every living being including yourself. But you can't, none of the reincarnations of the Damon could, you know why? Because they have no idea what kind of power it is and how to use it." he laughed tightening his grip on Vegetas hair. "Its power that only a god can and should posses. Thous with knowledge and the mind of a king should be controlling this. You were the only one that we were able to unleash it, and since you have no clue how to control it. You. Are. Mine." he hummed pressing his lips against Vegetas temple, into a passionate kiss.

Vegeta could barely move but still he tried to pull free from the sick bastard all over him. Then Clovees free hand slid up his knee back up his inner thigh. His cheeks burned blood red at this, so much was going on at once. Clovee started to trail rose petal kisses down from his ear down his neck. "Scream for me to stop." he cooed gliding his tongue over the bronze skin. "Come on...tell me to stop."

Vegeta clenched his his teeth locking his jaw as he tried to shake him off. His thoughts were racing until the feel of Clovees fangs racked across his jugular. _-The collar!-_ his eyes snapped opened as he mentally shouted to himself. He couldn't see if the collar would only take energy if his body triggered the collar or if it was set. But he did know that the collars have devices in them to send shock waves in their bodies if they were to power up. Not for sure if the needles had already took some energy or hadn't, Vegeta knew for certain that he only had only a few seconds to take a chance.

Pulling as much as he could Vegeta tried to power up, and as soon as his power started to flow the collar shot out bolts of electricity trough his body. Bright electrical sparks shot out from the collar as his body started to convulse violently.

Clovee sensed the power Vegeta was trying to bright out and chuckled knowing that he wouldn't be able to. Until his stupidity got the better of him. Shocking pain struck straight trough his hands as the electricity went trough Vegeta and into him. His tongue being against Vegetas skin tasted a metallic hint in his mouth as his tongue seem to burn, Clovees hands clenched tightly to what they were on as he too convulsed harshly. Clovees claws sank into Vegetas left thigh and into his scalp, but the electrocution toward his body he couldn't feel a thing. Vegeta knew he couldn't let this last for too long, but he held it as long as he could to make sure the new tyrant couldn't take it any longer.

Letting it last for a few more seconds he let his power decrease. Practically falling limp into the chair he was forced in. Clovees grip on him unlatched and he feel to the floor still convulsing, for he was not aware of such a shock...literally(XD). Vegeta tried to stay conscious but found it impossible doing so. He opened his eyes as much as he could (which was nearly squinting) to see Clovee in the same state as he.

Spitting in Clovees direction, if it hit him he could not tell, but he mustered the energy to say: "Fuck. You." before falling unconscious.

.

.

* * *

.

_To Be Continued _

_I hoped you all liked this one, and I love reviews to see what you all think. If you have any ideas for me that me great! ^_^ chapter 7 is coming soon! ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7 **

It seemed like hours had passed since Zedd walked into the cell, and pulled out a chair. Just sitting there without a word, picking at his white nails, and occasionally twirling a slim finger into the hair that hung in front of his ears. Goku was getting frustrated with this, Zedd seemed to be doing nothing but wasting time. Not that they were going anywhere any time soon. His dark jungle green hair was pulled back into a high ponytail in the back, every three to four minutes or so he would run his fingers trough it.

"How long has it been?" Goku sighed finally speaking his impatiences.

Zedd frowned then rolled his eyes. He seemed to not even answer Gokus question, but then sighed in annoyance, "Does it matter? The King would be here when he is ready to be. Plus he has the Damon with him so no telling when he'll be ready. Why?"

"Well..." Goku nearly mumbled, trying to think of something other than his aggravating impatience, "Do you think he'd actually take this long? Its been way passed three hours hasn't it?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I've had enough of you! If I could kill you, I WOULD!" Zedd shouted standing straight up, fist at his side.

"Well, _we've_ had enough of watching you groom yourself. Girl." Trunks barked leaning forward.

Zedds eyes bucked as he gasped in disbelief, "How dare you? I AM NO GIRL!" he roared stumping toward him. As soon as he grabbed a hand full of Trunks' lavender hair the cell doors slid open, revealing a totally freaked out Thamu.

"What the hell is it!" Zedd spat at him glaring over his brow.

"S-sire...King Clovee..." he stuttered his face pale with shock.

"Out with it, boy!"

"I don't know what happened...b-but he's out cold." Thamu finally finished sweat pouring down his face.

"WHAT!" Zedd shouted ruffly letting go of Trunks' hair. Towering over Thamu, he harshly grabbed him by the shoulders, "Where is he! And where's the damn Damon!" he demanded shaking him with every word.

"H-he's in his chambers, sire. So is the Damon. They both are in the s-same condition...I'm sorry, I'm sorry t-thats all I know, sire!" Thamu wailed his hands nearly covering his face, as his nervousness became more unbearable.

"DAMNIT!" Zedd hissed trough clenched teeth. Rudely he shoved Thamu aside and glared over his shoulder to the others, then whipped back around exiting the cell, with a nervous and very scared Thamu in tow. Speed walking down the hall Zedd flew by ignoring other on lookers, his mind flooded with misunderstanding and disbelief. _-How could Vegeta be able to hurt the King with all that __equipment hooked up to him?- _Zedd thought to himself as he pushed passed a guard, causing him to fall flat on his face.

With gritted teeth he slammed his hand on the identification device to open the door. As the door slid open there lying on the ground was the King, and in the chair in front of him was Vegeta. Both out cold, Zedd quickly ran to Clovees aid. He knelt down beside him and noticed the crimson of his skin underneath the black burntness of his face. Half of the left side of his face was stained with that black burnt skin, then it went down to his lips and chin. His lips were burnt the most. Clovees eyes were rolled upward as if trying to look at the wall above him, and their red glow was dim.

Zedd gently garbed Clovees jaw and turned his head from side to side examining him better. Clovees skin was healing well as he watched it. Noticing that Clovees lips got blacker as it went into his both, Zedd slowly parted them. With disgust he winced back. Blood, burgundy brown blood sat in there with a very, practically burnt to a crisp tongue. Zedd let go of Clovees face and clinched a fist, whipping around to glare at the unconscious form of Vegeta. -_What the fuck did he do to him? How could he have done this?-_he thought standing up and ruffly folding his fingers into Vegetas shredded shirt.

"What the hell did you do, you son-of-a-bitch!" he shouted shacking him like a rag doll, "Your going to pay for this!"

.

.

.

. ...

As the doors slid closed Bra tried to look over at Goku as best she could.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked just as stubborn as how Vegeta would have asked it. "Did dad beat him?"

"I don't know. But thats got to be the reason why Clovee hasn't came down here yet. Vegeta did something to him." Goku tried to answer.

"Yes, but what ever he did it affected him as well. Didn't you hear what the other Vampitar said? Vegeta was in the same condition as Clovee." Piccolo notified.

"Well even still if Vegeta can do that, then he might be able to get us out of here, considering how strong he's gotten since the power was awakened within him." Goku told them before turning toward the door. "Its been hard, but I've been trying to reach Vegeta but I can't seem to."

"Well try harder, Goku. I know you can do it, see whats happening to dad." Trunks said on the borderline to whining.

"But he's gotta be okay..more than okay, right?" Bra whispered to herself, her blue hair falling into her eyes.

"Of course, Bra. You know as well as I do." Goku whispered answering her question, "I'm gonna do what ever it takes to get to him. Now everyone I need it to be quiet so I can concentrate." he informed. Closing his eyes he shut out everything to reach out to Vegeta telepathically. _-I should be strong enough to get to Vegeta.- _he thought before clearing his head.

.

* * *

.

To Be Continued

thanks for thous that are reading and I hope that its really good. ***blushes shyly***

sorry for the short chapter by the way, I'll make up for it ;) So chapter8 will soon be up, oh and PLEASE REVIEW...


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! you guys are awesome! please keep them coming lol **

"VegeTa"**- Add more emphasis on the ''T'' in Vegetas name**

_**/The light speaking\\**_

**|||the shadow speaking|||**

**okay and now...**

**Chapter8**

As soon as Vegetas vision faded to black of unconsciousness, he opened his eyes to what looked like a dream. Everything was a dark royal purple that surrounded him, other than a dream he'd never been unconscious and seemed to be in a dream like state of mind. Softly a small voice seem to slowly grow in volume. He looked from side to side to see were it was coming from, but there was nothing there. The voice was faint but very familiar to him, it was asking for him. Asking if he was okay, but the voice was so faint, so far away.

"Show yourself!" he shouted as his nerves grew short.

As if washed out the voice finally got louder, _'V-Vegeta is that you?_' it asked

"Of course its me! Who else would it be, considering the fact that its my head your in?"

_'Vegeta its me, Goku.' _the voice whispered back.

"Kakorrat? How the hell are you doing this? Where are you?"

_'I'm still in the cell. Where are you? Are you alright?'_

"I don't need your concern Kakorrat. But if you must know I'm fine...just unconscious at the moment." he said with a sweat drop.

_'Well, where are you?_' Goku demanded more than asked his voice almost agitated.

"I'm in Clovees room, damn you." Vegeta spat still trying to find were the voice was coming from.

'_Your in his room! why the hell are you in there?'_

"I don't know, Kakorrat? Why are you so concerned?"

Gokus voice was silent at this, causing Vegeta to think that he was gone. But then his voice rang out again, _'Nothing just worried thats all, nothing more. Thats what friends do.'_ Goku said nervously.

"Well what the fuck do you want?"

_'One of the Vampitars came here telling Zedd that something_-' suddenly Gokus voice started to faded out in the middle of him talking.

Vegetas frown tightened, "Kakorrat?" he shouted out, but there was no answer. It was as if their connection had broken. Glancing around he noticed a small light that seem to be getting bigger or brighter, as if it was coming closer. He squinted at it as the light shined into his eyes. -_What the hell is that?-_ he asked himself as the unbearable light beamed down on him now, it was that close. It was so bright that the sun itself seemed to be dim, the florescent glow matched the aura around himself.

"Who are you, answer me, now!" Vegeta demanded shielding his eyes from the light.

**/**_**Who am I? I am you, VegeTa**_**\\** the light informed brightening for each word it spoke.

"The hell you are! you don't even sound like me let alone _be_ me." Vegeta barked

_**/Don't be a fool. Some beings are reborn as others and I was reborn within you. There for I am you.\\**_ the voice boomed within the light, like thunder against the withering earth.

"So your this Damon thing these cowards are talking about."

_**/Indeed I am. I can assure you that they are nothing to mock boorishly of. I was created from the four corners of the galaxy, by the extra energy that was forgotten or unneeded. Some what like The Big Gete Stare, if you will. I was nothing more than a small organism of pure energy that grew over time. With power and energy like this caused me to have a life force of my own. The Vampitars are power hungry scoundrels, that feed on nothing but. And some how manage to imprison me thinking that with me in this state they could easily drain me of my power.\\**_ the light seemed to spit out, just mentioning the vermin who did this to him.

_**/But they were wrong. And I told them if I had any chance to escape them I would destroy them completely. With out being within a corporeal body they could not absorb my energy, thus placing me with in the body of a young girl they had been feeding on that was of royal decent, said as a princess. She was dieing already plus the power I possess, her fragile body could not willed it. Placing me within her I spoke to them. With my dieing breath I told them I would come back to avenge myself, and to punish them for their cruelty by living again within a royal blood.\\ **_the pure white light roared finishing his story.

"So you expect me to let you control my body to do your bidding. Is that it? Well your a fool to think such things. And you called yourself me, ha! If you _are_ me, then you'd know I'd do nothing of the sort." Vegeta laughed mockingly.

_**/Are you a coward, Vegeta?\\**_ the light asked, that sounded as if it was smiling.

Vegeta clenched his fists, "I am no Coward, you are! Hiding behind faces of others, how could you live with yourself?"

_**/Yes VegeTa, how could you? You try your hardest to be the best, but you know you can not be. Every time an evil threatens your planet who do you run to? Who's face do you hide behind?\\ **_

"I don't hide from anyone you piece of shit!" Vegeta shouted rage obviously present on his face and in his voice.

_**/Then let me finish, we can destroy them if you listen. I was never awakened within the others, and I know they have tried searching. The Vampitars only succeeded with you, so they have no idea what I can do. Did Clovee not tell you?\\**_

This question rang the conversation back to mind, between him and Clovee:

_/Flashback\\\_

_"Oh yes you aren't weak. Your strong so strong that you could destroy the universe and kill every living being including yourself. But you can't, none of the reincarnations of the Damon could, you know why? Because they have no idea what kind of power it is and how to use it." he laughed tightening his grip on Vegetas hair. "Its power that only a god can and should posses. Thous with knowledge and the mind of a king should be controlling this. You were the only one that we were able to unleash it, and since you have no clue how to control it. You. Are. Mine."_

_/End of Flashback\\_

Clovee had mentioned that with out the proper knowledge and state of mind he would not be able to use the Damon's power. Vegeta unclenched his fists and let them hang at his sides, as his feathers lightened with understanding.

"Yes, he has told me. Your that of what Clovee was talking about."

_**/VegeTa, you are me. You have to embrace me, for I am nothing more than the power that makes you. They have awaken me, but you have to set me free, VegeTa. You are a prince, a King at heart and I need your help to break this barrier. Then we both can defeat these Vampitars for good.\\**_

"What makes you think I need your help? We are one and the same, okay sure. But I've been doing pretty well on my own, if you ask me." Vegeta scoffed folding his arms across his chest.

_**/Really, VegeTa? It didn't seem like it with Frieza and what he did to you. Now Your bound to a chair with an electrical collar around your neck as we speak, is that doing pretty well?\\ **_the light mused.

Vegeta looked away from the bright light giving his eyes a break from squinting. That hit home, _-That damn light -_ he thought to himself as his jaw clenched and unclenched unconsciously. That hurt him and he didn't want to let it be known, but it was obvious. Blinking his eyes ruffly a few times he looked back up to the blaring light. "What do I have to do?" he asked squinting again.

_**/Except my power, your power. Except me and that you are me and I am you.\\**_

Vegeta tried to frown,_ -What the fuck dose that suppose to mean? Now its speaking in Confucianism __now?-. _Unfolding his arms a thought came to mind, maybe if he tried to touch the light it might be what the Damon meant. Lifting a hand slowly he extended it forward.

_**/VegeTa, time is running short. Do hurry, you must make a decision.\\**_ the lights thunderous voice warned.

Vegeta knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to touch that taunting glow before him. As he reached he realized he couldn't. He could have sworn he used his hands earlier. But his hands weren't reaching out to it, or moving at all anymore. There behind him a very dark shadow emerged, with large clawed hands. Quickly they lashed out toward him clamping themselves around his neck. Harshly the shadow began to shake him pressing down, digging its thumbs into his windpipe.

**|||What the hell did you do, you son-of-a-bitch!||| **the shadow hissed trough its red razor sharp teeth.

Vegeta tried desperately to grab hold of the hands that were choking him, but to no avail. The light in front of him seemed to be fading as the shadow grew bigger, as it cruelly choked him.

_**/You have to find a way to embrace my power, don't give up you have...to...\\**_

|||**Wake up you piece of shit!||| **the shadow snarled,** |||WAKE UP!|||**

The words were so loud, it was as if a person was right dead in front of him. He glanced back over as the lights words faded out until it was completely gone as was the light. Still he tried to reach out toward the lights direction although it was pointless. Ruffly Vegeta closed his eyes as the shadow kept demanding for him to wake.

With a harsh jerk from Vegetas neck his eyes snapped opened. The room was bright, yes. But nothing compared to the light he saw in his dream. Trying to adjust his vision, the blurry image before him turned into a very angry looking Zedd glaring down at him, his teeth bared. Realizing this, Vegeta tried to frown back as he thought about shocking him as well. Suddenly Zedd yanked his hands away from his neck, but obviously still pissed.

Vegeta gasped for air occasionally coughing as he was finally released. _That_ wasn't just a dream.

" 'bout time." he growled, back handing Vegeta across the face. "What did you do to him?"

Not giving Zedd any attention, he glanced at the floor to see Clovee still out cold. His face whipped with blackened burnt skin. At this Vegeta held nothing back as he laughed obnoxiously trough his sore throat. "And you call him your king? pathetic." he laughed his raspy voice angering Zedd to no end.

"I'll show you pathetic." Zedd snarled ruffly turning away, his green pony tail whipping behind him as he exited Clovees chambers.

Once the doors were closed Vegeta stopped his laughter and lowered his head. _-I was almost there. I was so close.- _he thought silently cursing to himself.

...

Goku jerked back in his restraints as his mine jumped back into his own body, gasping as he done so. Everyone jumped at the sudden reaction.

"What happened?" Gohan asked a concerned frown on his face.

"Vegeta. Something pushed me out of his mind while I was talking to him." Goku gasped

"What do you mean pushed you out?" Trunks asked

"Another presence was there and broke our connection."

"Thats odd. What do think it could be?" Piccolo questioned looking down at Goku.

"I really don't know. And I don't think we'll be getting anymore connections with Vegeta anytime soon." Goku answered grimly. _-But I sense something really wrong is about to happen...but what?- _Goku thought looking up at the ceiling.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

So whats going to happen next, you say? Well...I can't tell you! lol Sorry, but your gonna have to stay tuned in XP Hope this one was okay and I hope you all REVIEW!

Later ;)


End file.
